


Trouble in Paradise

by wuyifantastic



Series: My World Is You (domestic!krishun) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A nasty thing happens but i dont wanna give it away, Christmas Drama, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Make up sex, morning blowjobs, slight angst, slight!cumplay, this is actually pretty mild smut considering what i usually write for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyifantastic/pseuds/wuyifantastic
Summary: It's their first Christmas as a family and Sehun has his doubts Wufan was ready for a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Sehun and Wufan adopt Mina but before Chanyeol and Baekhyun adopt Sam. :) also- this is unbeta'd bc i don't usually do that. Even though i really should

"I can't wait until you're home tonight." Sehun sighs into the phone, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I need a massage." He teases, because of course he is kidding. Mostly. Kind of. 

Wufan's rich laugh fills Sehun's ears over the line and Sehun basks in the sound at the same time he wishes he could see Wufan's gummy accompanying smile. "Is that all I'm good for? Massages?" 

"Mhm. Those big hands of yours really know how to hit all the good spots." Sehun's eyes fall shut, head tipping back until it hits the mirror lined wall of his dance studio. His last class for the week just ended and he is, quite frankly, exhausted. 

"Are you stopping home before you head to the airport?" Wufan inquires, but there is something off about his voice. Sehun can't tell if it's a good or a bad thing. 

"Yeah, I need to shower and change." Sehun dabs at his neck with a towel, clearing him of sweat. "Unless you want me to smell."

"I don't care how you look or smell, I'm just happy I'll see you." Wufan answers honestly. Sehun is still detecting Wufan trying to remain calm on the phone. His eyes narrow. 

"You're such a sap." He rolls his eyes, but starts to stand with a groan. "I have to start heading home now though, if I'm going to make it in time." 

"Ah-" Wufan sounds as disappointed as he does excited. Sehun's eyes moisten. He misses Wufan so much. "I'll call you when I land, then. I love you." 

"I love you, too, Fannie." He mutters into the phone as he heads out. It's colder in California, it being the 12th of December, but Sehun hasn't been in California long enough to not appreciate the fact that, it's after sunset and still above freezing. His jacket is light and his bag heavy as he trudges home. He loves walking home, especially since it's not too far away from his studio. It's fortunate. 

When Sehun makes it home, he drops his bag in the foyer and slips off his shoes. Mina is with Chanyeol and Baekhyun until he picks up Wufan, so he isn't in a rush to go get her when he trudges to the shower first off. 

He uses the hot water to ease his muscles and clean off the sweat. He takes extra time to clean himself more thoroughly and shave. It's been two months since Wufan's been away in New York with a few potential investors in a store opening in the city. Sehun had taken the time off as far as self-maintenance goes, and he is in dire need. And he's sure if he whines at Baekhyun and agrees to take the kids for New Years, they'll agree to let Mina stay the night. 

He's humming a familiar Christmas tune as he heads into his bedroom. "Jingle bells, jingle bel- holy shit!" Sehun jumps as he opens the door, not having bothered covering up in the empty house. 

He doesn't even mind that he's not alone as he thought when he sees Wufan stretched out on their bed, waiting for him. He's got a Santa hat on. 

Sehun would enjoy it more if the Santa hat was the only thing Wufan was wearing. Unfortunately, however, he is wearing clothes. "Merry Christmas, Hunnie." Wufan drawls out, his eyes raking over Sehun's lithe and naked body. 

Sehun runs and jumps onto the bed. Onto Wufan. "Merry fucking Christmas to me." Sehun mutters, mouth against Wufan's immediately. 

"I missed you so much." Wufan manages to get in between Sehun's lingering kisses. 

Sehun had thought the water of the shower was warm, but compared to the heat of Wufan's hands on his freshly scrubbed and lotioned thighs, he feels like he had an ice bath. "When did you get back?" 

"Just before I called you earlier. And after that call, I called Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Mina is staying with them tonight." Wufan talks, and it's too much for Sehun's liking. But it answers any follow-up questions he had. 

"Perfect." Sehun purrs and his eyes flicker to their walk-in closet. "But hold on. I want to give you one of your Christmas gifts early."

"Babe." Wufan groans, looking at him incredulously. "You're naked and you're on top of me. Gifts can wait."

Sehun supposes that Wufan has a point. "But you'll love it." 

Wufan growls and flips their positions, hands holding Sehun's hands down to the bed by the wrist. "You're naked. Now under me. And I'm not letting you leave the bed." 

"Wufan~" Sehun whines, struggling weakly. He doesn't try in earnest to get away, however. He's fine with this, too. 

"Hush." Wufan mutters and kisses down Sehun's neck. 

"I was thinking, maybe we should soundproof our bedroom like Chanyeol and Baekhyun did, so we don't have to send our kid away every time we want to have sex." 

"Shut. Up." Wufan groans, biting onto Sehun's collarbone hard in order to get his point across. Sehun just gasps and rolls into Wufan's body. 

He shifts so his thighs encase Wufan's waist, and his hands push at the suit jacket Wufan has on. Once that is off, his fingers work at the buttons. It is taking too long to get Wufan naked. And Wufan's mouth on Sehun's chest and neck are leaving searing marks, Sehun can already tell. 

Just as Wufan mouths down Sehun's abdomen, heading to somewhere promising, Wufan's phone rings. 

And rings. 

"Fuck." Wufan groans and digs in his pocket as he sits up on his knees. Sehun feels the cold air rush against his heated skin when Wufan pulls away and shivers. 

Sehun pouts when Wufan finally answers. He mutters a name and Sehun sighs, falling back against the bed again. It's business. 

Right. Soundproof walls helps none when Wufan works too much. Wufan shoots Sehun an apologetic look and climbs off the bed. Sehun sighs and rolls off the bed as well. 

When they had first gotten married, Wufan ignored phone calls if Sehun gave him even half of a sultry look. Sehun shuffled to the closet and poked at his face in the full length mirror, then his belly. Was he losing his appeal? 

Naked and hard, Wufan made it look so easy to pull away. Sehun sighs and gets dressed in his warmest sweater and jeans. "Merry Christmas." Sehun mutters as he spots the bag with the outfit in it. He turns away from it and wanders over to Baekhyun and Chanyeol's. 

"Sehun?" Baekhyun asks, looking all kinds of surprised. "What're you doing here?" 

"Came to pick up Mina, what else?" Sehun does his best to look cheerful, but he shivers even if it isn't that cold. 

Baekhyun's brows furrow but he doesn't ask. He lets Sehun in and they go get Mina. "Thanks for watching her." Sehun bows at him, and Chanyeol as they pass him in the kitchen. 

"Mina, do you want to go shopping with me?" 

"Is Papa home yet?" Mina inquires. 

"Yeah, but he's busy with work." Sehun explains to her, noticing how Baekhyun and Chanyeol exchange looks as they walk to their front door. "Thanks again for watching her!" Sehun says as cheerfully as he can muster and waves. 

It's late, but Sehun doesn't want to disturb Wufan with Mina's excitement to see him, so they take the car and head to the mall. 

Two hours later and the shops start closing so Sehun has to head home. There are no messages from Wufan. Or missed calls. Nothing to indicate Wufan actually noticed Sehun was gone. 

Sehun scoffs and buckles Mina safely into the car before driving them home. Sehun has to carry a sleeping Mina inside. After tucking her into bed, Sehun himself changes into pajamas and crawls in his own cold and entirely too empty bed. 

Where he lays and stares at the clock. Sehun feels unwanted. Two months gone? Perhaps Wufan's been away from Sehun for longer than that. Or maybe he found some new thing to play with when he was away and now Sehun's old news. 

"Babe?" Wufan says quietly, inching the door open. Sehun closes his eyes and hopes Wufan leaves him alone. He's so disappointed. Wufan sighs and Sehun, even with his back turned, can hear Wufan getting undressed and into pajamas. He climbs into bed and wraps an arm around Sehun's waist. 

"I'm sorry, Sehunnie." Wufan sighs, kissing Sehun's shoulder. When Sehun doesn't respond, he retracts his arm from Sehun and rolls to his side of the bed. 

Sehun isn't being irrational, his excitement to have Wufan home was just brought back to earth. Wufan's work was first. But since when did it? 

Sehun used to be first. Sehun and Mina. 

But now.... Sehun isn't sure where they both rank. His eyes fill with tears. He lets them soak into the pillow, not able to find much rest. 

-

The next day, Wufan is back to business as usual. No time off even though he just worked two months continuously. Sehun looks like a train wreck. Feels like one, too. Once Mina is at school, he goes to visit Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol isn't home this late in the morning. Sehun is a bit relieved. 

"What was up with last night?" Baekhyun asks once Sehun is halfway through his more sugar than coffee coffee. "Wufan asked if we could watch Mina for the night and you come over less than two hours later to pick her up."

Sehun shrugs. "Wufan's a very good businessman." Is how he responds. Baekhyun's frown deepens. 

"You look like you had trouble sleeping." Baekhyun says softly and pets Sehun's head. 

"What if Mina and I aren't Wufan's number one anymore? And where do we even fall on his list?" Sehun mutters, just watching the steam flutter from his coffee. "I feel like I'm just something Wufan has in between important things he has to do for work. Like I'm a distraction. Only there to fill time until he can go back to what he really loves." 

"Sehun..." Baekhyun begins but finds he doesn't really have words. 

"He was waiting for me yesterday but he was so quick to pull away when a client called. I feel so unwanted." Sehun sniffles, eyes filling again. "Especially since it isn't the first time it's happened." 

Baekhyun rubs Sehun's back. Sehun's cheeks are stained with tears now and Baekhyun looks absolutely lost. 

"Am I being selfish?" Sehun asks, voice watery. 

"Work is work, Sehun...." Baekhyun begins, cautiously. "But, how easy was it for you to not schedule anything for the times you wanted to spend with Wufan?" 

"It was easy. Because I c-care." Sehun sputters. 

"Maybe you two just need to talk about it...?" Baekhyun tries. 

Sehun isn't convinced enough to actually try that. Wufan must know what he's doing. He's hardly seen Sehun for a while. Ever since they officially adopted Mina, actually. Wufan has seemed to pull away. 

Maybe Sehun pushed for a kid too much when Wufan wasn't ready. Did he even want kids?

So their silence continues and while Sehun remains cheerful, or at least pretends, Mina has noticed something now, too. 

"Daddy, do you still love Papa?" She startles him by asking, in the middle of dinner together where Wufan is, of course, glaringly absent from. Once again. 

Sehun answers automatically, "Yes, of course I do. Ever since I was really young." His answer isn't a lie. 

"Does Papa still love Daddy?" Mina asks, and that twists his heart. 

"Yes, he does." Sehun smoothes down her blunt bangs and this answer feels like a lie. 

"So then.... does Papa love me?" Sehun's eyes grow wide. 

"Why do you ask that? Of course he does." 

"Then why doesn't Papa ever come home and play with me? Why does Papa not come home?"

Sehun's lower lip quivers. "He's got a lot of work to do, sweet pea. He'll be home soon." He hopes. 

He wants to speak to Wufan about this, but he's certain he won't be able to keep himself calm. He's so angry at Wufan for making their daughter think things like that. Perhaps he's also mad at himself for thinking that even if he wanted a child, that Wufan would want one, too. Sehun was just so used to getting what he wanted that he just expected Wufan to go along with it. 

He should have just gotten a dog. 

So he just sobs to Baekhyun the next day after sending Mina off the school. 

December 16th, the last day of school before the Christmas holidays. Sehun's not excited at all. 

He even returned the outfit he had bought to wear for Wufan and bought some toys to donate to a toy drive for unfortunate kids. 

If Wufan notices Sehun getting more withdrawn, he doesn't mention it when he comes home later that night. Mina is in bed at Chanyeol and Baekhyun's, Sehun's dance clothes are in the washer. 

"Is... there a reason why I'm not in this picture?" Wufan asks, eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he lifts the envelope. The pictures are professionally done. Mina and Sehun wearing matching red sweaters and Santa hats. 

"You never showed up for the appointment. They wouldn't let me reschedule so..." Sehun shrugs, eyes scanning the classifieds, toying with the idea of this two bedroom condo for sale at a relatively low price. "I told you a week before they were done. I was going to use them as Christmas cards, but... well." Sehun's voice gets softer and softer. He closes the paper. He feels fragile. 

He doesn't look back at Wufan as he fixes himself a glass of milk. "I bought ones and sent them out already. Don't worry, I signed your name." 

"Sehun..." Wufan mutters. The milk hurts as he swallows. Or maybe that's the lump in his throat. 

"Mina asked why you didn't love her as I was taking her to school this morning. A week ago she asked if you still loved me. She doesn't understand why you're not around for her. Quite frankly, I don't either. It's our first Christmas as a family, Wufan. Why isn't it important to you?"

Before Wufan can respond, Sehun turns from the kitchen and heads towards the door. "Mina and I are going to stay at Chanyeol and Baekhyun's tonight..." Sehun warns. At least he still communicates his plans to Wufan. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Chanyeol jokes when Sehun asks as he makes it over to their house. Baekhyun squawks and hits the back of Chanyeol's head. Chanyeol looks at Sehun's eyes, at his quivering lips and, "oh, shit. There really is." 

"It-it-" Sehun tries to breathe but finds his breaths are coming in too shallow. "It-it's just a r-rough patch." Sehun declares, hoping he sounds convincing. Or at least that he can convince himself. 

Four days go by and Sehun makes it back home. Wufan has sent him multiple texts and called so many times. He's even stopped by. But Sehun, honestly, didn't know if he was ready to hear excuses. Especially not if Wufan wasn't willing to change. 

He only went back home to get clothes. Take a long, hot bath in his own tub with the jets. He makes sure Wufan isn't home. 

Just as he's clawing through his drawers for clothes, he spots a disk on the top of the dresser. Nostalgia fills his chest and tears in his eyes. 

Honestly. It's a dvd, he's such a mess. 

He picks it up, though, and holds it to his chest. He shuffles out to the living room, looking very much like he hadn't slept properly in four days and hasn't showered in just as long. 

"Happy anniversary, you two!!" Tears spill down his cheeks. He's shocked by the words and the scenes and how young he used to be. How long he's been by Wufan's side. 

The video went on and Sehun could only cry. He loves Wufan so much, he really does. But the doubt is too much, the evidence piling up. Wufan is growing tired of him. He never wanted a kid. 

He falls asleep with wet cheeks and red eyes, the dvd case with a picture from their wedding day clutched against his chest. 

-

"-hun..." Sehun's eyebrows furrow, "Sehun." It's Wufan's voice. 

His eyes snap open, and he looks at Wufan. Who looks maybe even worse than Sehun at this point. He looks like he hasn't shaved in weeks despite them only being apart four days. "Wufan, I don't want you to be tired of me. Of Mina." He blabbers."I'm sorry I pushed for a kid-" 

Wufan's already soft eyes soften even more. "Sehun..." he mutters quietly and presses a kiss to Sehun's forehead. "I'm not tired of you. Or Mina." 

"Then why..?" Sehun's voice shakes. 

"I have.... no idea. No excuses. I've messed up. Suddenly I was responsible for this gorgeous, precious little girl. And a family. And... I handled it wrong. I don't need to work more... I need to be around you more." Wufan confesses, running his fingers through Sehun's hair. "But I'm fixing it. I handed the New York account to someone else." He announces. Sehun's lips quirk. 

"Really?" Sehun asks. It doesn't sound like much, but it does mean more time for their family. And, for Sehun, that's enough. 

"Yeah." Wufan smiles softly, "and..." he chuckles when Sehun's eyes light up with curiosity. "I've taken a month off. Completely free." 

Sehun's mouth drops open and his heart thuds. "Really?" He asks, emotion flooding into his voice. Happiness this time. Hope. 

"Yeah." Wufan's laugh sounds shaky, and Sehun notices that his eyes look extra glassy as well. 

"Christmas is four days away, Wufan, you should have saved your gift for then." Sehun shifts and wraps his arms around Wufan's neck. 

He pulls Wufan down onto the couch with him. "Then just wait until you get your actual Christmas gift." Wufan laughs, nuzzling at Sehun's jaw. 

"I don't think it can compare to this." Sehun whispers, running his hands through Wufan's hair. 

"Mm. You say that now." Wufan teases and shifts so he's spooning Sehun, legs tangled together. "Let's watch." Wufan says as he turns the dvd player back on and starts the disk. 

Sehun basks in Wufan's warmth and his warm neck kisses. He is happy. 

After watching the movie and drying their tears, the couple has a shower together. There is innocent touches and lingering kisses, but they don't go farther than that. 

When they go to pick up Mina, hand in hand, Chanyeol looks happy. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

"That's why you talk to each other. Idiots." But Sehun can see the relief behind the teasing. 

They go out for dinner and Sehun can honestly say that Sehun feels more in love now than ever before. He tells Wufan as much. 

"I'm sorry." Sehun says, gripping Mina's hand as they walk back to the car, their child between them and holding each of their hands. "I should have talked to you." 

"You're silly, Daddy." Mina chimes, looking up at them, at Sehun specifically. "Don't you always tell me honesty is the best policy?"

"Ah..." Sehun's face burns with shame. "Yes, I do." 

 

"So why did you let Papa suffer?" Sehun opens his mouth, then promptly closes it. 

"Well, Mina, I think I made Daddy suffer, too." Wufan butts in. "It wasn't all Sehun's fault."

"Well, Papa, why did you make Daddy suffer? Don't you love each other?"

Sehun answers this time, "sometimes the ones you love and who love you, hurt you the most. But, you never hurt for long."

"It took forever for you to make up." Mina exaggerates. Sehun thinks it feels like forever, too. Wufan laughs. "Did you kiss?"

"Yes." Wufan nods. 

"Good." Mina smiles. 

\--

Christmas day, Sehun wakes long before the sun, rolling over. "Wufan." He nuzzles into his husband's jaw, nipping at the skin. His hand slips under the blankets and sheets, slipping into Wufan's loose pajama pants. It's the only thing he's wearing. 

"Merry Christmas." He mutters against Wufan's shoulder even though his husband is still sleeping. He presses quick kisses against random patches of skin as he wiggles down the bed. Wufan remains fast asleep even as Sehun tugs his pants down and licks at his soft cock. 

It doesn't take too much coaxing before Wufan's cock is hardening and he's slowly rousing from sleep. It's when Sehun's lips stretch over his cock and sinks down that Wufan groans out his name and fists his hair. 

Sehun's throat relaxes, he knows that Wufan hasn't the restraint right now, in his sleepy state, to resist fucking Sehun's mouth. It's what Sehun had planned for. Wanted even. 

The bed creaks slightly as Wufan's hips roll into Sehun's warm and waiting mouth, cock pushing down his throat. It burns, and tears prickle in Sehun's eyes. 

"Fuck-" Wufan sighs, hips rocking and Sehun just takes it. "You are the best fucking-" Wufan's voice cuts off into a moan. "What did I do to deserve you?" He grunts out in between thrusts. 

His hips move faster, more aggressive and Sehun just hangs onto Wufan's thighs for dear life. He can tell that he's getting close, so close. He suctions his lips harder and does his best to swallow around the cock in his mouth. 

Sehun feels Wufan's release before he tastes it, hips stuttering.

"Papa!" Mina's voice calls, loud and excited just in that moment. Wufan chokes on Sehun's name and Sehun chokes on his cum. Wufan pulls his knees up to hide the obvious lump between his legs-Sehun. 

Sehun stays still despite the fact that his nostrils are burning and he is finding it hard to breathe around the cock still stuffing his mouth full. He is too afraid of being caught to move. 

"Santa came! Santa came!" Mina screeches and Sehun can tell she's now in their doorway. 

"Y-yeah?" Wufan stutters, trying to remain casual. One hand is still in Sehun's hair, grip loose. "Go and brush your teeth and get dressed, then we can open presents after breakfast." Wufan compromises. 

"Okay!" She is too happy with that answer to inquire about where her other dad is and runs off. 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry-" Wufan throws the covers off and pulls Sehun up. "Ew- did... did it come out of your nose?"

Sehun is a right mess. Usually, Wufan can appreciate how wrecked he can make Sehun look. But cum from his nose mixed with snot and tears is definitely different. Wufan might be a little ashamed he still finds it a little bit sexy. 

Sehun wipes at his eyes and nods. "I didn't know you went by Santa." 

"Santa..?" Wufan blinks, but he gets it a moment later and pushes Sehun of his lap while he laughs. "Santa only comes once a year. I'm definitely not Santa." 

Sehun dissolves into more laughter, using his shirt to get most of the mess off his face. "I need to make myself presentable." He takes the shirt off and tosses it at Wufan's face. "Get dressed and make me breakfast. You owe me after your cum came out of my nose." 

"I'll make your favorite, don't worry." Wufan chuckles and wipes his thighs clean. With Sehun's shirt. 

"Gross." Sehun scrunches his nose and exits their room and into the bathroom fast before he's spotted by their daughter. 

It isn't until after strawberry and nutella french toast and dozens of presents being unwrapped by Mina that the couple exchanges theirs. 

"It isn't much, actually." Sehun frowns, but the card has words that make Wufan's eyes light up. 

'You'll get the rest of your gift away from innocent eyes.' It promises. 

The gift Wufan opens is a new tie, just Wufan's style. Or, the style Sehun usually picks out for him. It's solid blue with diagonal slightly lighter blue pinstripes. 

With matching sapphire blue cuff links. And even a matching pen. Wufan laughs. "I think you're more obsessed with office style than I am. A matching pen?" 

Sehun socks him in the arm. Lovingly. "I know you love it. You can use that fancy pen to sign contracts or whatever it is you do." Sehun teases and rubs Wufan's thigh. 

"I doodle your name on a spiral notebook all day. With little hearts." Wufan confesses, face serious. Sehun bursts into laughter, shoulders shaking. 

"You're the worst!" Sehun declares, but he looks pleased. Wufan kisses him quickly. 

"Papa! Give Daddy your gift already! I wanna see his face!" Mina demands. Sehun's eyes shoot up. 

"Mina helped pick it out?"

"She had a few helpful suggestions when I couldn't decide." Wufan shrugs, but takes the box from Mina as she waves it in his face. "I've had it for a while, I'm surprised she didn't tell you where I hid it."

"Hmm." Sehun eyes the box suspiciously, taking it gently. Sehun almost asks where he had hid it but instead he pulls off the lid and gasps. "Oh..." Wufan is grinning when Sehun looks at him. "Oh Wufan...." 

"Yes, darling?" 

"I love you so, so much." He breathes out and launches at Wufan. His lips attach to Wufan's, not even caring that their daughter is in the room. She covers her eyes, but doesn't protest. 

When he's done Sehun slips on the ring, diamond studded sans the three birthstones in the middle. He slips it on his ring finger, an accompanying ring to his wedding band. 

"There's more." Wufan takes Sehun hand and kisses the rings and then his knuckles. "I'm flying our parents in for New Years and...." Wufan pauses to let Sehun react to that. 

Sehun's nearly ready to burst, Wufan knows he's waiting. "We're all going to Disneyland."

"Yay!!" Mina bursts out, jumping in the air. Sehun nearly tackles him again. 

"Wait!" Wufan laughs, holding his hands up. Sehun stops in place. "And then, after a week in Disneyland, we- just me and you- are going to Paris for another week." 

Sehun squeals, arms wrapping tight around Wufan's neck. "I love you so, so much. But... this isn't because of the fight, right?" Sehun pouts, already feeling guilty. 

"No." Wufan answers and Sehun can tell he's being truthful. "I had this all planned months ago. I was so afraid I'd have to cancel it all and our parents wouldn't be able to meet Mina." Wufan explains, relief evident on his face. "Even the month off was supposed to be a part of the surprise..." 

"I'm so sorry, Wufan. I love you so much. I will never doubt you again." Sehun kisses Wufan all over his face. "But not because of the gifts. Promise. But because even before I threw this hissy fit, you were still trying even when I thought you weren't and you could have thrown the surprise in my face and made me feel really guilty but you didn't and I love you so much for that and I'm so sorry I was a brat." Sehun's voice trembles, and he starts crying. 

"Hey-" Wufan begins, alarmed. "Why are you crying? There's no need to cry. If you weren't a brat, I wouldn't love you as much as I do!" Wufan wipes at his husband's tears. "You are a brat and I love you for it. The brattiest thing you do is make me love you so much." 

Sehun laughs, still hanging on to Wufan. "I'm still sorry-"

"You guys!!" Mina calls, "you guys are so mushy it's gross!" Mina throws one of the couch throw pillows at them and forces them apart. 

Sehun gasps and turns to Mina. "Oh no, you didn't!" He charges after her, pillow in his hand. She screeches with laughter and takes off. 

Wufan just watches as the love of his life chases their child around the room. 

The day passes with gingerbread houses, cookie decorating, and a delicious meal with the Park and Byun families. 

Once Mina is tucked safely into bed, Sehun makes his move. He excuses himself and puts on his outfit. It isn't like his original gift, but he figures the slinky white faux fur lined silky number is more to Wufan's taste anyway. Especially the red lace garters and fishnets that came with it. Even the lacy red panties with the hole at the back where exactly what Wufan would appreciate. He could keep them on without damaging the panties. 

The red pumps, candy cane cane and Santa hat were Sehun's personal flare. 

On their bed, Wufan just drinks him in. "Santa isn't supposed to come tonight." Wufan says, "But I guess we'll make an exception." He adds when Sehun twirls in place. He motioned to Wufan to put on the song he told him about and begins to dance. 

It's sexy, Sehun's personal choreography. There's grinding involved and by the end of it, he's already aching. And from the way Wufan yanks him onto the bed and tosses him down, the dance has had its desired effect. 

"You are the sexiest... most sinful thing. I've ever seen." He growls against Sehun's neck, the skin under his mouth hot and burning. Sehun just sighs in happiness. Content. With the holidays and the fight, they hadn't had a chance to appreciate each other since Wufan came home. Besides the morning blowjob. 

"Only for you." Sehun whispers, fingers carding through Wufan's hair as his husband kissed down his body. 

"It better be." Wufan huffed out somewhere near Sehun's navel, his hands spreading Sehun's thighs apart. 

"Oh-" Sehun's body jerks as a warm, slick finger presses into him without warning. Sehun isn't even sure when he got it out. Maybe while he was dancing. 

"Babe." Wufan groaned, face buried in one of Sehun's thighs. "You look really good in red." 

Sehun's cheeks flushed at the compliment. Wufan bites down on his thigh and crooks his finger. At the suddenness of the stimulation, Sehun lets out a noise- a yelp.

"So cute." Wufan mutters, but he stretches Sehun with another finger and all of his protest die in his throat as a moan takes him over. "Baby."

Sehun can't take the sensation and the compliments and the murmuring and the fact he's been on edge and half hard since cum came out his nose this morning. 

And Wufan is treating him so gently, so carefully. His eyes sting. "Wufan-" he chokes out. Something in his voice must have gotten Wufan's attention because he looks up from Sehun's thighs. 

Wufan whispers his name and surges up to kiss him, free hand cradling Sehun's head. He kisses deep and full of desire. Sehun wraps his arms around Wufan's shoulders, holding him close. He pulls the shirt from Wufan's body and works on his pants. 

"Want you." Sehun mutters quietly in between breaths and pauses in kissing. "Now." 

"Shit-" Wufan pants and nods, "okay... okay." He pulls away momentarily to toss his pants away. Sehun is the one who pulls him back in and winds all his limbs around his husband. 

The first push in knocks the air from Sehun's lungs. He buries his face in Wufan's neck and kisses every part of skin he can reach. 

Each thrust in has all the air leaving Sehun in a rush, pleased mewling noises accompanying it. Wufan's pace is slower than they usually set, but it still builds up the pressure in Sehun's gut. Slowly, but somehow that makes it more intense. His toes are curling and his thighs trembling when he gets close. 

It isn't until Wufan tugs the waistband of his panties and palms his dick that he releases, cum spilling onto his stomach and Wufan's hand. 

His release triggers Wufan's, like the tightening of Sehun around him was all the push he needed to come. They pant, rocking to ride out their orgasms together. 

"I love you." Wufan breathes, forehead against Sehun's. 

"I love you, too, Wufan. So much." 

Sehun groans as Wufan pulls out and brings his messy hand up to Sehun's face. Sehun licks his hand clean and Wufan dips down to clean the rest of him. 

Sehun cums once more that night, Wufan's mouth the culprit.


End file.
